


Sweet, Golden Buns. Cinnamon Buns.

by mebrewster311



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Deputy Parrish's Name is Kyle, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebrewster311/pseuds/mebrewster311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Stiles, you totally can't be pretty and bake. The sheriff begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Golden Buns. Cinnamon Buns.

Stiles loved bringing his dad food, it gave him time to pick on Deputy Parrish, and that was the highlight of his day. He also enjoyed seeing his father but it wasn’t his fault that the new deputy was a totally patient babe, he’d only pushed Stiles off his desk once. Sadly, his dad said that Deputy Parrish would not be coming in until later. So that meant, in his head, that his father didn’t need his lunch until later. Apparently that hadn’t been the case.

“I called you an hour ago,” The sheriff stated as Stiles stomped into the office. His son looked upset and annoyed but like an angry three year old all in the same go.

“Parrish isn’t here,” The teen sulked, dropping his father’s salad onto the table. The sheriff rolled his eyes and grabbed his poor excuse for a lunch.

"Why are you so interested in Parrish?" John sighed and Stiles threw his arms in the air.

"Dad! He's like...my dream man, without being Scott."

"Scott is your dream man?" The sheriff frowned a bit at that as Stiles threw himself down in the chair.

“Yeah, I don’t have to wear pants around him, I can burp loudly, he’s seen me naked and he still wants to be around me. Dream man, dad,” Stiles shrugged, “Plus...you know, he tolerates me. That’s a good thing.” John shook his head as he opened his salad, only to be distracted by a much more alluring smell coming into the room. They both looked up to see Deputy Parrish standing there, holding a plate of steaming cinnamon buns.

“So...surprise!” The young deputy awkwardly held the plate out and Stiles and the sheriff both lunged for them at the same time. Parrish managed to keep them away from the younger Stilinski and the sheriff actually did a happy dance when he got the plate.

“Dad! No!” Stiles snapped, trying to snatch away the plate. Deputy Parrish grabbed him though.

“Stiles! I made those for your dad! I’m sure he’ll give you one if you actually act like a civilized person,” Parrish snapped.

Stiles just glared at him, “Excuse you. I don’t want your particularly delicious smelling cinnamon buns. What I want is for my dad to eat healthy.”

Parrish went a little pale at that. He then gave the sheriff a look of pure betrayal. “Why is he trying to get you to eat better?”

“Parrish, don’t look at me like that,” The sheriff scowled as he took a big bite of one of the still warm cinnamon buns. It took the deputy all of five seconds to reach across and snatch up the plate. “Parrish!”

“Stiles,” Parrish raised an eyebrow at him and the teenager looked smug.

“The doctor said he has to eat healthy. For his heart.” Parrish turned to look at the sheriff with the biggest, most pitiful eyes he could manage.

“And you’ve had me getting you burgers and-and fries and...sheriff!” John took one look at Stiles who was giving his dad a murderous look. He then shot Parrish a betrayed look but the deputy’s bottom lip was quivering.

“Now you two need to stop,” He sighed. Parrish turned on his heels and stomped out of the office, heading back to his desk, with his cinnamon buns.

“Look, you’ve hurt Bambi,” Stiles cooed, sitting down on the edge of his dad’s desk. “Now why don’t you eat your salad and I can go comfort your dear deputy.”

The sheriff sighed as he got up, “You eat the salad. I’m going to go talk to Parrish.” Stiles gaped like a fish for a moment after his dad closed the door, watching him walk over to Parrish’s desk. Stiles watched his father sit on the edge of the desk and then watched Parrish swivel away from him. The sheriff scowled at that but reached over, patting his shoulder. The deputy was like a cat and he leaned into the touch. Maybe he was just a touch starved kid. Maybe he was just like Isaac. Stiles would be more than happy to fulfill his touching needs. That was until his dad glanced around for leaning down and kissing his forehead, mumbling what Stiles assumed was an apology. Parrish seemed like a happy little cupcake after that. The sheriff got up and walked back into his office, Stiles staring with an open mouth.

“What was that?” Stiles asked and John raised an eyebrow at him.

“What was what, son?” Stiles flailed about for a bit before he pointed at Parrish and then at his father.

The sheriff just arched an eyebrow at him, “Why were you watching me?”

Stiles scowled, “Because your office has windows.”

“That doesn’t mean you need to watch me,” He deadpanned. Parrish waltzed back into the office at the and Stiles made a face. He looked between them before he groaned and got up.

“I don’t know what’s going on. But I expect both of you to be a dinner tonight. Because I’m cooking and Parrish, you’re baking even though it’s totally not fair that you’re pretty and can bake.”

* * *

 

“Is he gonna be mad?” Parrish asked the sheriff quietly from the passenger's seat of the cruiser. The sheriff glanced over at him and the cupcakes he had managed to whip up in the staff break room.

“No,” John finally sighed, “He’s not petty enough to be mad.”

Parrish bit his lip and nodded, “I knew we should have told him sooner. I knew. I knew we should have told him after all the weird stuff ble-”

John reached over, putting a hand over Parrish’s mouth, “Stop panicking. It’s gonna be okay.” He dropped his hand and Parrish took a deep breath, nodding. They finally pulled up outside of the house and John got out, flipping through his keys to find the house key.

“Should I tell him my first name? I mean...you don’t even call me by my first name and I...should I tell him? Is it weird that he doesn’t kn-” Parrish was cut off again, this time by a soft kiss.

“Stop panicking,” The sheriff repeated after he pulled away, the deputy giving a very small, almost dopey smile.

“Okay,” He murmured as John opened the door. Stiles was waiting by the doorway of the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You two are late,” Stiles snipped. Both of them raised an eyebrow as Stiles leaned forward and snatched the cupcakes away from Parrish. He glared at the boy but Stiles just walked into the kitchen. John followed him, Parrish trailing a bit behind him. He didn’t understand why he was scared. It was just Stiles. Granted he was...something with Stiles’ father. But the sheriff had been happier, hadn’t he? Granted he’d been eating worse but Parrish had already decided that was going to stop. He glanced up, snapping out of his thoughts when Stiles cleared his throat. The boy had already set the table and Parrish drifted over beside the sheriff, slowly sitting down as he did.

“Stiles, I really don’t think this is ne-” The sheriff cut himself off when Stiles shot him a look.

“No, I want to know what’s going on,” The teenage stated.

The sheriff glanced over at Parrish who was staring down at his lap. He was chewing on his lip nervously and John frowned, reaching over to squeeze his arm, “Kyle…”

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up, “Kyle?”

“What?” Parrish instantly looked up and then realized that Stiles was just saying his name because he’d never heard it before. John chuckled and Kyle whined very quietly as he heard the chuckled, giving John a look, “What?”

“Calm down.”

The young deputy took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m calm,” He murmured and both of them gave him a skeptical look. “I am!” He shook his head, “I really think that you two should stop looking at me like that. I am totally and completely calm. But this is really nerve wracking, okay?”

Stiles suddenly looked ashamed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...to make you nervous I just…” He cleared his throat, “What are your intentions for my father!” Both John’s and Kyle’s eyebrows went up.

“I...I...intentions?” Kyle finally asked, frowning as Stiles gave a stern nod. The deputy bit on his bottom lip nervously, like he didn’t know how to respond to the seventeen year old in front of him. Then it hit him. He was talking to a seventeen year old. Because he was dating the said seventeen year old’s father.

“Stiles, I’m an adult,” Kyle snapped, “I don’t have to answer to you.” John smirked contently until Stiles stood up and Kyle flinched. The boy just rolled his eyes, heading over to fix the plates. He slowly put one in front of his father before he laid one in front of Parrish and then in front of himself.

“Fine,” The teenager said softly, taking a bite of his pasta and not looking up. Parrish felt his stomach twist painfully as he watched the boy. He felt a little bad for the boy because he realized that he was dating the boy’s father. He was invading the boy’s family life. He was just...walking in.

“I’m sorry,” Parrish said softly.

“You don’t need to apologize to him,” The sheriff frowned and Kyle shook his head.

“No. I do. Because I’m invading. You’re his dad, he does deserve an explanation and an apology,” Parrish nodded, “And I’m going to give him one. Stiles, I’m sorry for being so rude, first of all. Second of all, your father and I have been dating for about a month.” 

John gaped at him for a moment before he looked at Stiles who seemed a little more content before he looked to his father, “Are you happy?”

“Of course,” John stated and Kyle beamed.

Stiles nodded, “Alright. Then I’m happy. Also, I’m dating Derek Hale.”

John choked on his pasta and Stiles slunk a little further down in his seat. Parrish gaped at him and when his father recovered he glared at him, “What?!” Stiles shrugged a little and Parrish chuckled behind his water glass, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first Sheriff/Parrish and I really didn't intend for this to be the paring when I started writing it. But...I love writing them now. So..let me know what you think. I'd really love some prompts for this pair or for...most pairings really. So my Tumblr is [here](http://thekindacrappygatsby.tumblr.com/) so...come talk to me!


End file.
